Glow
by ephemeral-whisper
Summary: She wouldn't go as far as to say they were complete polar opposites, but they still had their major differences. Nonetheless he was still pretty cute, personality and look wise. She never really did want to bother with things like love or things like that, but it never did hurt to try, right? [ Kise x OC ]
1. – I

Mirai Inori was a model.

_A very hot model_, but one that refused to show her face.

In all her photos, her face is either covered or from her neck up is cut off. Inori really liked to maintain that mysterious aura shrouding her. No other model did it, so hey, why not, she figured. It'd be more interesting that way anyways.

Inori had long and feathery-soft golden hair, matched with equally golden eyes. She didn't really have to worry about her face in the shots of photos, but at the time she started modeling, she just _felt like it_, and therefore her face remained a secret. Inori had no reason to do so now, but she chose to stick with it since it was the choice she made.

There was no point in doing something if she were to regret one of her own decisions.

Kise Ryouta was the complete opposite of her—she preferred to not attract a crowd, while as he didn't mind—and if Inori knew any better, she'd say he was enjoying—the attention that was given to him.

That was the type of impression that Kise Ryouta left on her the first time they met.

* * *

_Great_, the first day of high school starting at Kaicho. Inori was never a fan of going to school on the first day; all that happened was the entrance ceremony, which wasted everyone's time—but that's okay.

Because it was _their_ time wasted, and not Inori's. On days like this, Inori liked to find somewhere quiet and without people to catch up with her beauty sleep. Most of her photo shoots were at night, since that was when she had free time. That, and because doing outdoors photo shoots were _so_ gorgeous.

Back to the topic at hand, Inori wandered through the back of the school; upon spotting the gym, she decided that behind building would be as good as a place as any other. The girl trotted her way to behind the gym, where benches were placed conveniently.

She was about to lay down after taking a seat until—

"_Ah, crap! I'm so sorry!"_ a male voice resonated from the right.

A _freakin' basketball_ had hit her right on her head on the first day. Is this what she got for skipping a stupid ceremony?

Inori put her hand over where the basketball assaulted her, glancing at the blonde male who was now in front of her.

"_Uwaaaa, I'm truly really sorry! I didn't know anyone would be back here! Could it be that you're a first year like me too?"_ At this point he didn't even sound sorry anymore.

What a jerk.

Inori did what she was good at, smiling no matter the situation, "you're a terrible person, you know~?" Her voice came out cold. "Is throwing basketballs at girls how you introduce yourself to girls, Kise-san?" Of course she knew who he was. How could she not? He started as a model a little before Inori did—it was hard to not hear the other girls gushing about how cool he was.

"_A-ah, no! It was an accident, I swear!"_ though the way he was fretting about what to say _was_ kind of cute, like a small puppy yearning for attention. "_I wanted to practice basketball a bit more, but the gym doors were locked, so I figured I'd come back here to practice!"_

Ah, Inori recalled reading something about him being in the magazine article about Teikou's _Generation of Miracles._

After some thought, she let out a small sigh, she stared at him and smiled, for real this time, holding her hand out. "Mirai Inori, nice to meet you." She'd forgive him for now.

Kise's face brightened up as he accepted her hand, and pulled her up and away from the bench into a hug. "_Thank god, it'd be bad if you didn't forgive me; Kurokocchi always said to treat girls with delicacy,"_ he said happily

After finally being able to pull away from the hug, Inori high tailed it out of there as soon as she heard the squeals of girls and a chorus of '_Kise-kun!'_ in the background. That was her cue to leave before she got discovered.

Obviously, and oh-so very expectedly, he welcomed the fangirls' comments and compliments.

In hindsight, that was to her benefit; she wouldn't be noticed that way. Good. All is good.

* * *

_a/n: oh gosh this is a terrible first chapter I'm sorry u n u  
It'll get better later on (hopefully) ;; A ;;_


	2. – II

"Mirai-san, it looks like we're in the same class. Uwaa, how lucky~" oh, gosh. That voice again. Right when she thought she was done with interacting with him.

"Ah, Kise-san, what a coincidence," she mused; Inori didn't really mind the male's company, since he himself was amusing.

Plus she wasn't really worried about getting mauled by the other girls either; Inori knew how to defend herself, in the very least.

They engaged in casual chatter, going to their assigned seats when the homeroom teacher entered.

Aside from the self-introductions, the rest of homeroom passed by in a breeze, a few notes being passed back and forth between a few students here and there (in which some of them got caught). The whole day was spent in homeroom, going over the rules and expectations. Soon the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.

Inori nicely declined the offers from others to each lunch with her. She already decided that she'd check out the clubs during lunch, and explore for a little bit. Maybe she'd check out some of the sports clubs, since she had time to anyways.

She started with the courtyard outside, trying to find her way through the crowded areas. Tennis club, Track, Sewing, Cooking, Football, and Basketball were the clubs that were within the area she was in, so she looked at the stalls and booths in order, though it was unlikely that she'd join anything at all, though.

After thinking about it, she realized all the time, energy, and commitment she'd have to put into it. Just having to do that with modeling was enough for her, but she looked at the clubs anyway, while nibbling bits and bits of her sandwich.

The basketball club's booth was deserted, she noticed, minus who she assumed was a bench warmer watching it. They probably migrated over to the gym, to get an idea on how good or bad the first years were. Kise Ryouta was probably amongst those first years, seeing how he was practicing in the morning and hit her head with a basketball. He was part of the Generation of Miracles; it wouldn't hurt to see how he played-and if the rumors concerning his copy skills were real or not. Hopefully this time she wouldn't be assaulted by something like a basketball again.

* * *

It might have been just because of the lighting and his sweat, but it looked like he was sparkling when he played Basketball. Inori was pretty sure that people don't sparkle when they played Basketball. Or perhaps all the members of the Generation of Miracles sparkled when they played Basketball, she wasn't really sure about that, since she never paid much attention to the sport itself.

"_Hey, Mirai, watch out!"_ A voice called out to her, snapping her out of her trance.

This time, Inori caught the ball before it got a chance to assault her, _again._

"_Stop spacing out again, look at what'd happen!"_ She was nagged just like that, by the captain of the Basketball team, Yukio Kasamatsu. Inori met him a while back, when she got lost in a part of the city that she'd never been to before, and he helped her find her way back. What a nice guy.

"Stop having such bad aim, look what'd happen," Inori mocked what he said just a moment ago and threw the ball back at him. "Go back to your stupid game," she huffed, not amused with the fact that she was about to be hit again with a basketball.

She ignored what Kasamatsu mumbled as he walked back to the court, deciding that what he said probably wasn't important anyways. Moving to the bleachers, where it was probably safer to be than near the court, she sat down and watched until lunch was almost over.

"Mirai-san~" that voice sounded familiar, "let's go back to class together!" Ah, no wonder. It was Kise Ryouta.

Inori stopped her steps and turned around, waiting for Kise to catch up. "Sure, and you can just call me Inori," she said as he caught up and began walking again.

"Eh, okay~ Then you can call me Ryouta, Inoricchi," Kise replied cheerfully, with a smile, glad that he managed to make friends with someone on the first day; though he probably already made a bunch of fans- er, friends.

Inori chose not to question why the '-cchi' was added to the end of her name. It didn't really matter much to her.

"You're interested in Basketball, Inoricchi?" He was wondering why she'd watch a Basketball game when there were other clubs or better things to go check out. Not that he minded her watching, though.

Inori shook her head. "Nah, I was just curious," curious to see how he played anyways.

* * *

The girl was surprised that they weren't late by the time they made it back to the classroom, since Kise _insisted_ on making a stop to the vending machine before lunch ended.

The vending machine they were near was out of order, so they had to go to the other side of the school.

All for the sake of getting a _drink_.

"I already said I'm sorry, Inoricchi. I didn't mean to make us (almost) late," Kise whined as Inori sat down at her seat. "I'll even share part of my drink with you to make up for it!"

How cute, Inori thought.

_Like a lost little puppy._

Inori waved her hand carelessly in the air. "It's okay, I don't mind," not anymore, anyways. "Go back to your seat before the teacher comes back"

Kise's expression brightened up, upon hearing that she forgave him. "Roger that~"

The school day came to an end before she knew it, mainly because she fell asleep halfway through the second half of the teacher's lecture.

"_Inoricchi, let's go home together~"_

Did they even live in the same area?

Well, guess she'd find out later on.

"Sure, why not?" Inori replied as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

They exited the school together, and walked in the same direction together, engaging in small chat once in a while.

They actually _did_ live in the same area. Wow, what a coincidence.

"See you tomorrow, Inoricchi~" Inori waved back and said bye to Kise, before walking onwards to her own house.

Inori lived a few blocks further from Kise, but close enough for walking distance.

_This,_ Inori decided, she could get used to this.


End file.
